Cast from Coal
by SelenaNova8
Summary: Bellamy had made a choice to save his sister and mother. He had sacrificed a piece of his heart, only to be double crossed, not knowing that his betrayal held other consequences. Now on the ground he needs to earn back her trust and love. But Clarke Griffin never made anything easy. AU/ Bellarke
1. Chapter 1

_AN/ Thank you for taking the time to read this story. It's super rough, in terms of grammar and spelling haha, so my apologies for that unless i can persuade anyone to be a Beta.  
An idea for a 100 FanFiction has been running in my head since like episode 5. But i havent had the time or attention span to write something until now. _

_So feel free to review, constructive criticism is welcomed. _

_PS : I__f you hate the pairing - dont read it then, i have found people sometimes like to review their hate for certain pairings from my last fic and find it ridiculous that you would bother reading something you know you wont like. _

_Mel =)_

**_Chapter One: _**

_Metal walls and structures designed to shelter and protect them from the hazards of space, though it also acted as a throttle of dreams and prison to victims of those who persecuted the earth many years ago. Three generations had lived within these walls, each with the single hope that when the time was right, they would return to Earth, wiser of their forefathers mistakes and hesitant enough to prevent the same from ever happening. _

_She had been one of the lucky ones, her parents both elite members of the Ark, her father one of its foremost engineers and her mother the only Doctor left to perform critical surgeries, though through her mothers tutorship she hoped to be as talented. _

_Clarke Griffin, both beauty and smarts, not forgetting to mention her skills with pencil and paper. Had these thoughts running through the narrow metal halls, late for one of the prime events honoring Chancellor Jaha and his administration, her mother and father both apart of it. Side stepping guards, as she hurtled towards the entrance, her balance not exactly her strongest point even more so in the dress her mother had insisted she wear. Quickly readjusting herself Clarke looked up at the man who had halted her fall, he quickly straightened her before sending her a playful wink . "Better late than never…" he whispered softly to her. _

_The Council chambers were packed to the brim with bodies, guest from each little faction were caught soaked in conversations, Jaha himself surrounded by some of these 'leaders' in hopes of getting him to deal with no doubt dire situations. _

"_So you finally decided to show up and in a dress no less…" the voice alone would always belong to her best friend who had come up beside her shoulder to shoulder._

"_Well you know I love surprises… " she gave him a playful nudge as her eyes sat glued on Jaha who was soon joined by her parents, "Your dad seemed pretty busy tonight … well from the little I saw." _

"_Yip more issues with a possible rebellion within some of the factions. There is nothing he cannot handle really, its the same every year…."_

"_True…" though she wouldn't voice her worries just yet, she'd heard some of the conversation going around and tonight something felt a little bit too unsettling for her to believe it would go as planned. _

"_Should we go make an appearance…" Wells offered her his arm. _

"_If you say so… the sooner this night is over the better… I really do hate these things."_

_They showed face with their parents, playful comments shared amongst them and soon Clarke actually felt herself easing into the night. _

_One set of eyes though couldn't help but stare off at her, she had caught the glances once or twice, at first believing it was just a mistake but when she caught him staring and not looking away she knew. The guard from earlier, the one she had almost gone crashing into. Whose hands had saved her from making a total fool of herself had been keeping his gaze on her. _

_As she danced with her father her eyes never wondered away from his either, he was patrolling the guests, but it was only her his eyes seemed to wonder to constantly. _

"_So your mother said you were coming in a dress – naturally I didn't believe her," Jake Griffin laughed lightly, as he guided his daughter across the dance floor "How did she manage that, what art supplies am I having to procure this time?"_

_The smile that graced her lips could only be conjured up by a father, "She may have promised me a few charcoal sticks… but I would have worn the dress anyway."_

"_Lies…Clarke Griffin in a dress, ever since you could choose your own outfit at the age of 5 you steered clear of dresses my tomboy of a daughter" he twirled her round watching as she giggled away at his comment. _

_It was true, she had despised dresses, hated their flimsiness and need to rise up at any inappropriate time. Pants were easy to handle, allowed for much better movement and didn't leave you questioning each movement you made unsure if your underwear would be the next thing seen by a passerby. Yet though in all her hatred for dresses, this one seemed to have her wanting to give dresses a fighting chance. _

"_Fine, I cant help but - maybe… just maybe like this dress a little."_

_Her father stood slightly shocked, but quickly recovered "Well I'll be an astronauts monkey."_

"_Don't read too much into it dad. Luckily we wont be having one of these things anytime soon," her eyes caught the guard from earlier. His gaze still as honed in as ever._

"_Seems like I am not the only one who thinks a dress looks good on you…" her father whispered having noticed for himself the interaction going on between the guard and his daughter. _

_Though before more could be said they are interrupted by someone equally beautiful to Jake Griffin, his beautiful wife "May I cut in?"_

"_He is all yours mom"_

_Clarke was thankful for the interruption and quickly made a beeline through the mass of people._

_Within seconds, Clarke felt a strong hand grasping her hand before yanking her into a dark side corner. Before she can utter a yelp of any sorts, a pair of very eager, familiar lips come crashing down onto her own. Silencing her fear and replacing it with lust, lost in the kiss for a few moments before she finally yanked her unwilling lips away from this hoodlum of a guard. Slapping him across the chest a few times for good measure. _

"_Really Bellamy!" she went on hands flying across his chest._

"_Whoa! Princess! Ease up a little..." he spoke trying to ease her blows within the confined space he had maneuvered them in "What a way to greet your boyfriend."_

"_Well when that boyfriend decides to abduct you abruptly into a darkened corridor it can leave you a little on edge!" She gave him another good dollop across his chest. _

"_Abduct!" he scoffed grabbing her hand before she went smacking him again , he wouldn't admit it but her delicate frame sure could pack a whole lot of hurt "Princess we both know if you felt at anyway in danger you wouldn't have given in so willingly…" his head dipping down so his lips gently grazed her ear as he spoke next "Admit it you knew it was me…" _

_His lips ghosted across her jawline, he felt her body go slack and knew she'd given up the tough girl act for now. _

"_Fine…" she sighed her neck bending to the will of his lips as her eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy "…so I knew it was you… sue me."_

_His lips finally found hers again, and she couldn't fight her need for him, giving into the kiss with all her heart. Her hands fisted in his hair trying to pull him deeper into the kiss, and trying as hard as she could to resist the ache his fingers were causing as he gently ran his them down the exposed skin of her back. _

"_You look beautiful…" he whispered as he pulled away from their kiss, his eyes staring lovingly into hers. _

"_I – I… thank you" was all she could manage to stutter out coherently before deciding to kiss him once again. This one more slow, tender and loving. _

_She could feel him pulling away, their stolen moment over already._

"_I better go before my commanding officer notices my absence…" he hated to leave her, "Same time and place tomorrow?"_

_She smiled up at him her eyes a little less brighter having to part "Always… I love you Bell."_

"_I love you to Princess."_

_And just as quickly as he had taken her into their little corner of solitude he was gone again._

_\- the 100 -_

Clarke's eyes fluttered open, greeted by the sounds of clanging metal bars and voices of the 100 who occupied the Skybox, although she had very little interaction with anyone besides the guard assigned to her in solitary confinement.

The Council ensuring that the Ark would never hear of Jake Griffins discovery. Apart from the memories of her father her heart clung to those moments with Bellamy, the cadet she had fallen madly and completely in love with they helped ease the loneliness and fear that gripped her as each day neared closer to her 18th birthday.

"I'm so sorry…"she spoke softly her hand slowly finding its way to her still flat stomach.

AN2/ As you can see it is a preggos storyline. I know their are many of them but this is what i felt like writing =)

Thank you for your time, greatly appreciated =)

Mel


	2. Chapter 2: Right Here

**AN/** Thank you to everyone that has followed/favourited and reviewed =) it is really greatly appreciated.  
Hope you enjoy the next Chapter. I am aiming to include more dialogue in later Chapters, right now i want to get them to the ground with a little of a backstory.

Enjoy =)

Mel

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

The walls were littered with images of Earth, not a patch of metal free of from the feisty blondes assault. Her hands blackened with the residue of each piece she had tagged from years of looking on books and footage of what Earth had offered.

The images haunting her, of what she would never get to touch or feel. Yet again she found her hand migrating towards her stomach, she would never get to hold her own child, even if she could somehow pardoned life support still would only stretch another four months. No matter how she looked at it she would still lose.

Stretching out along her cot her eyes wondered over to the first picture she had graced along the walls. Hair cascading messily along his forehead, the image of him smiling at her with that ever so cocky smile reaching his eyes, was shining with love and adoration for her.

The smile that played along her own lips as she recalled that memory of them together locked away in their little piece of heaven.

It had been their first night together; they had both given themselves fully to each other and Clarke had never she felt more safe and loved then she had in his arms.

"_Princess…" she had heard softly whispered through the warm voice of her Bellamy Blake, she fought to keep her eyes closed, her face scrunching up as she felt his fingers coasting along the bridge of her nose. _

"_Nooo…sleepy..." she moaned trying to escape the arousing torture . _

"_How do you become the naughty adolescent when we're together," he whispered again, this time his hand gently cupped her face and his thumb stroked her snow white cheek._

"_Easy… you bring out the carefree me…" she yawned, eyes still closed fighting for a little more time away from responsibility. _

"_You've always been carefree, if I do recall it was your carefree nature that had us 'bumping' into each other that fateful day." _

_She hummed in agreement, hoping her plan to distract him from his rouse of them needing to leave this moment. _

_But no such luck. _

"_It's almost curfew and we need to get going before a round of mechanics catch us down here." _

_She couldn't fight it anymore. He was far to right and slowly her blurry eyes opened to him looking down at her, it would be an image seared within her mind for as long as she lived. _

"_I love you so much Bell…" her hand came up to touch his chest where she could feel his heart beating. _

"_I love you too Princess." His eyes never leaving hers, as they shared a quiet moment together._

They had missed the mechanics by seconds, Bellamy back within his Cadet clothes and Clarke off to her 'pod'. Barred from mingling between the factions. It hurt too much to be away from him and even more that she couldn't scream it from the rooftops that she was in love with Bellamy Blake – cadet in training.

The smile that had graced her lips moments ago as she eyed the drawing disappeared, the love she thought he had for her was all a lie though. He'd turned her father in and ultimately her as well, saving her from telling him the news she had only just discovered.

-100-100-

"What do you know about the 100?"

"Enough to know that you will be interested enough in the offer I am about to hand to you on silver platter…" Commander Shumway responded, his tongue lashing along the words revealing his true nature as a snake amongst the reeds.

"Fine, I'm interested" Bellamy had no time for games, not anymore. He'd lost his mother and his sister. Most of all he had lost the one thing that had given him any hope within a society that had constantly walked over him. A choice he would always regret.

"They're sending the 100 down…"

"Down?" Bellamy asked a little lost on Shumways information "Down where?

Shumways eyes fixed onto Bellamy his next words were aimed with precision. "Down to the ground Blake. They're sending them to Earth."

Bellamys brain went into overdrive, Octavia and Clarke would be sent down to a radiation filled hell, how did they even know that it would be safe. He couldn't risk losing his sister forever, he had lost Clarke no doubt but it didn't change the fact he loved her. If the 100 were going down then… then that meant he would do anything to save them even if the Princess didnt want saving.

"_Hey!" he'd yelled as the blond figure zig-zaged through the metal maze below the depths of the Ark "This is a restricted zone!"_

_His words seemed to have no effect, she had continued on, likely in the hopes of losing him but what she didn't know was Bellamy knew this halls like the back of his hand. He'd brought Octavia down when he could, allowed her to see something other then the underside of a floorboard. Even if it was only a slightly better view. _

_He'd noticed the blond take a route he knew far to well, so much so he knew exactly where he could catch her unawares. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"_

_A few right corners and a duck and dive and he came barreling into her, subduing her to one of the tunnel walls. _

"_I said…" his breath a little ragged as he spoke "…stop"_

_The only word he would use to describe her expression was…pissed. Okay, maybe a little cocky as well. _

_With an eyebrow raised she responded "Actually you didn't…"_

"_Yes, I did!"_

"_Nope you as I quote…" she proceeded to mimic his voice as best as possible "Hey…This is a restricted zone…" her voice than returning to its normal levels "Correct?"_

_Never before had he been at a loss for words as he was now, without knowing a single thing about the girl before him, he could deduce she was tougher then most girls he ever met, and she reminded him a little of his sister. A knack for getting into trouble. _

"_Either way, this is a restricted zone… Princess."_

_He watched as she contemplated her next move, "What you going to do about it?"_

What ensued after those words, would eventually lead to a a whole adventure with his feisty blond. Clarke had shown him a whole different world on the Ark, one that made the lies of his everyday life easier and less of a burden. Don't get him wrong he loved his sister, always would, but the strain of keeping such a secret and knowing the reprocussions played on him his whole life. Clarke gave him that little bit of 'freedom' back. Then he stole it from her.

Without a second though his response was music to Shumways ears.

"What do I have to do?"

_"Princess, slow down…" he'd called as he chased her through the bowels of the Ark, something as a cadet he had known was 'illegal', any person apart from those designated to the area would be held and tried. But somehow she had made the risk seem worthwhile._

_**AN/ THANK YOU FOR READING =)** Finished off the Chapter this morning at a Wedding shoot haha. _

_More to come hopefully by sunday _

_Mel_


	3. Chapter 3: All in

**AN1: Hi =)**

Sorry for the delay in posting this, internet was down and then i got a few jobs last week, so was super hectic.  
Therefore this chapter is a lot longer then usual. =)  
I realised it is super AU with what happens in this chapter, but i will be reigning that in a little bit more =)  
Thank you soo much for all the awesome reviews and encouragement to continue.

Okay season 2 so far has me split in two, Camp Jaha and "Chancellor" Kane are already working on my nerves. Arresting Bellamy might have been the reason Kanes peeving me so much. And i was starting to like Kane end of season 1 now blaaaah! He might be trying to do good, but i think he has a need for power. Oh and we all know the President is going to be evil haha

Anywho...

Hope you enjoy =)

Mel

**Chapter 3: All in**

**Clarke**

She sat on the cold metal floor of her cell, her hands putting the finishing touches to the Forest scene that decorated the middle of the floor. It had been a scene from one of the many archived photos stored within the Arks database, she couldn't pinpoint exactly why that image stayed seared within her brain. She had indeed a few ideas, one specifically being the fact that encompassed so much space and yet was enclosed by the foliage and yet it still felt freer than she would ever get to experience on the Ark. She was enclosed within these walls but even before then suffocated by the lack of freedom one had on the Ark. At least there was more beyond the image that lay before her, there was a promise within the background of adventures and more beauty. The Ark though, there was only death to be found outside the constricting metal. The black void of space.

Clarke was jolted from her thoughts soon by the unsettling of her stomach, an uneasy queasiness she had now grown accustomed to, though at first she had rad them as general hunger pains, how wrong she was.

Now beneath her palm lay the one thing she was willing to fight for even if it meant that she would be floated soon after its' birth.

"As soon as I can see my mother, I will make sure you have a future…"

She had definitely outdone herself this time. The rebellious side she had learnt to isolate, to investigating the underbelly of the Ark, went further when she and Bellamy had chosen to take the final step within their relationship.

She would never regret it though, she couldn't, the time she had with Bellamy was probably the most alive she had _ever_ felt in her life so far.

Yes his betrayal had hurt, would always hurt, but she would never and could never forget the amazing and crazy things they had done together. The rainbow of emotions he had brought out in her would always be part of her fondest memories.

"_Bell?"_

"_Yes Clarke?"_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_Almost…" he breathed out with a sigh, she could hear the little bit of irritation in his voice but knew he was reigning it in "for the hundredth time."_

"_Yes! But you said that 10mins ago…"_

"_Never again will I try and surprise you," he had stopped walking and she could feel him turn her towards him as she felt his hot breath fanning her, blindfold still secured across her eyes, "A guy tries to do something nice and…"_

_She felt him start to lift the blindfold, panic set in "Wait!"_

_She felt the fabric disappear and shut her eyes "I promise not to moan anymore…"_

"_Really?" she heard the uncertainty in his voice. _

"_Really I promise…" she held up her hand "scouts honor…"_

_She heard the deep baritone laugh, the one she had come to love, the one she knew was reserved for her and the one that when Bellamy laughed he was at his happiest _

"_Princess you have never been a scout," he drew her closer, so that they were chest to chest "But thank you for that…"_

_She chose that moment to open her eyes, peaking a little bit up at him "I've ruined your surprise."_

"_Never…" he lifted the hand she had used earlier and laid a gentle kiss within her palm and help it close to his heart. _

"_You can turn around Clarke…I might have lied about how far we were to our destination." _

_A playful smirk graced his lips and his eyes watched her as she turned before her stood the greatest present she would ever receive nestled amongst blankets and with the starry view of the galaxy outside, a few sticks of willow charcoal and a few sheets of blank pieces of paper. _

"_Where did you…" she reached out to it almost as if she were afraid it would bite, "I…"_

_His arms weaved around her from behind, and his head rested on her shoulder "I have a few contacts…do you like?"_

_She had never intended to cry, her emotions had been all over the show the last few weeks. Clarke had only shared with him a few times of her love for the arts, and now before her lay some of the rarest of art supplies still left on the Ark. _

"_Don't cry Princess," he turned her so he could wipe the stray tears from her face. _

"_I can't help it…" she hiccupped in-between words, "Bell this is… it's too much."_

"_Let me worry about what's too much… do you like it?"_

_She looked over her shoulder quickly almost to make sure that what she had seen was real "More than like, I love it! Thank you Bellamy"_

"_It was my pleasure, after all I though we could start off with a few nudes…" he lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist, his eyes darkened with his need for her. _

"_I think I could find a decent model somewhere…" she teased, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. _

_He growled before setting his lips onto hers to silence her from anymore teasing. _

\- 100 -100-100-100-100-100-

**Bellamy**

After hours of doubting whether he could pull this off, whether he could really take a life. All rational thought went out the window as he eyed the Chancellor standing there, the images of his sister screaming for him. His mothers' silent resolve as she was to be floated and most of all the betrayal within Clarke's eyes as her father was lead away by armed guards.

"_We have orders to take in Council member Jake Griffin…" he had heard Commander Shumway announce as they stood waiting outside the Griffin residence. _

"_Under whose orders?" Jake Griffins voice came through the opened door next. _

"_Chancellor Jaha…" the sound of satisfaction within Shumways voice could be heard, leaving no doubt for the smile that probably graced his face as he had spoken._

"_Okay…" Jake understood all to clearly and seemed to be coming with Shumway calmly. _

"_Exactly what are taking my father in for Shumway!" Bellamy heard the all to familiar voice of the girl he loved begin to argue, her need to rebel against any form of authority brought a smile to his face, but all to quickly it was gone as Commander Shumway answered her back with venom. _

"_Treason, going against the Council and choosing to incite rebellion within the Ark!"_

"_Where is your proof!" she wouldn't back down, he knew her fighting spirit all to well. _

"_Sweetheart, I am sure once I meet with Chancellor Jaha this will all be a big misunderstanding." Mr Griffin tried to calm his daughter's wild nature. _

"_No! They cant just arrest you for crimes you haven't and wouldn't commit dad!" _

_Bellamy so focused on the conversation between father and daughter hadn't heard Shumway call out to him at first. Though as his name rang through the corridor and within the walls of the Griffin residence he froze in realization that Shumway intended for him to retrain Mr Griffin. _

"_Blake!" Shumway called for a third time, this time he now stood in front of Bellamy face full of malice, Shumway new all to well about the relationship that Clarke and Bellamy had formed. This was all a game for Shumway, one that left multiple casualties._

"_Blake, please put Councilman Griffin in restraints, as he has resisted arrest and bring him to me." It was as if Shumway was waiting for a reaction from Bellamy, and Bellamy knew all to well the strings that his mother had pulled in order to get him here and what would happen if he messed up. _

"_Yes sir," Bellamy took a breath, steadying himself before Shumway before entering through the Griffins door. _

"_Councilman I have been tasked with restraining you, please place your hands out in front of you…"_

_He'd risked a look in Clarkes direction, her face spoke a thousand words "Bellamy, please don't do this…"_

"_Councilman…" he repeated to gage Jake Griffins attention again, as Clarkes plea to him had momentarily distracted her father. _

"_It's okay son," Jake whispered to Bellamy. Bellamy stood slightly perturbed by Mr Griffins response. It was as if he had known who Bellamy was, or was to Clarke, but how, that would be a question for later. He continued as instructed by Shumway and had Jake Griffin in restraints. _

_He hadn't risked another glance towards Clarke, afraid of what he would see. Instead he kept himself composed as much as he could though internally he was screaming at himself for what he knew would come for Jake Griffin and Clarke knew to…_

Jake Griffins was floated 24 hours later. He stood inline with Shumway who would be the executor, Bellamy would swear the man got a kick out of being the one to ultimately press that button and end a life, even more so now as he prepared to float a councilman. Jake and Shumway had never seen eye to eye and this way Shumway got the final punch in.

Bellamy hadn't been prepared to see Clarke run in, to watch her so broken, destroyed a piece of himself, she made a silent plea to him for help and yet he stood frozen between his obligations to her and those to his sister and mother.

He'd watched as she clung to her father, silent promises made to one another, before Clarke was pulled back from her mother and Bellamy was instructed to place Jake Griffin within the chamber.

He could never forget the words silently spoken to him by Clarkes father those last few moments and somehow he would keep the promise he made to Jake in that moment.

He would only see Clarke one more time before she was placed within isolation.

"Chancellor!" Bellamy called as he begun to walk up to Jaha, hand on gun and moments away from keeping his promise to both his mother and Jake Griffin.

**AN2: Okay! Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review if you like. I will be getting back to some of your reviews from the last chapters. **

**Next chapter will be the last on the Ark and Bell and Clarke will soon see each other =) **


	4. Chapter 4: Lets Meet

**AN****: I realized I may have made a big change in my timeline of things, such as the fact that Clarke was in isolation for a year in the story, for the purposes of this story she has only been in for two months. But still one month before her 18****th**** birthday do they get dropped. **

**Chapter 4: Lets meet**

**Clarke**

Her head felt a little fuzzy as she came to, hopeful that maybe everything she had encountered last night with the guards and her mother was all just a very – very bad dream.

"_Clarke you get to go to Earth_…" were the last words she remembered her mother telling her.

Earth – a 'home' she had never known but had always dreamed about. Earth the place of hopes and endless possibilities for the future, one of beauty. The fact that it was actually going to happen., as wonderful a moment she had always imagined it would be, the only feelings she had now were those of fear and dread.

Then an all to familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts, one she had hoped not to hear again, Wells Jaha.

"Welcome back…"

"Wells! What are you doing here?" she could never hold back the irritation towards him, it seeped through in her facial expressions and within each word that left her lips.

"When I heard they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested."

And before she could muster up a venom filled response the screens above head gave way to life and then their Chancellor, not hers appeared smiling all to arrogantly as if he had won a victory of sorts.

"Prisoners of the Ark hear me now, you have been given a second chance and as your chancellor it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you but a chance for all of us…."

She'd had time to hear most of the important information that Jaha bestowed upon them, before signal was lost and the delinquents such as Finn 'Spacewalker' were rocketed into the walls of the drop ship because of the deployment of the parachutes.

It had been a bumpy ride the rest of the way, which only resulted in Clarke thinking back to the last time she was truly happy.

"_I don't want to keep this hidden anymore…" she whined curled up closely next to Bell her head resting on his chest as she listened to the steady drumming of his heart. _

"_Then we wont," he said softly running his hand up and down her back the effect it had on her always bringing a sense of calmness and most of all safety and love "We can tell them this weekend. My mom I think is free this Saturday."_

_She'd sat up abruptly, unknowingly kneeing him in the groin._

_Bellamy gave out a smothered cry of pain "Oomf…"_

_Clarke jumped immediately to her feet, face stricken with worry "I am soo…. So sorry.."_

_Still cringing Bellamy clasped her hand in his and pulled her towards him "I'll be okay Princess…nothing I cant handle… plus you looked pretty excited."_

"_I am!" Clarke had always prided herself on never being the overly excited girlfriend, she liked to think she could handle herself and be independent but Bell brought out the girly girl moments and especially now. _

_They had agreed to keep things hidden for the fact that this was theirs, untainted and untouched by the remarks of Ark society. The factions never mixed, as much as they tried to give the picture of harmonious equality amongst the people from all backgrounds. The lines were there still, and people like Clarke were never to mix with people like Bellamy. Classic Romeo and Juliet…almost. _

"_I would do anything for you Clarke…" Bell responded, pulling her back down into their makeshift little world within the darkest corner of the Ark "and I see how happy this makes you, anything to make you smile."_

_She had nuzzled back into his arms, head lulled again to sleep with the beats of his heart. _

_She'd hoped that once the meetings of parents had been met that she could give in to the idea of telling him and their parents her secret. There would soon be another Blake in the universe. _

_She knew she had to tell him, it couldn't be hidden for long but just a little while longer. _

They never got the chance to meet each other's parents in the boyfriend/girlfriend type of meeting. A few days later he father had been arrested and floated and herself a week later held within isolation in the Skybox. She never got the chance to tell him about the baby, and she would never seeing as she was plummeting to earth while he continued his guard duty upon the Ark.

-100-100-100-100-100-100-100-

**Bellamy**

Fuck! His head had slammed into the side of the seating structure that held him safely within place, or well as safe as could be. His head was throbbing but they weren't moving anymore.

The Ark had actually done something right, they hand landed and it seemed that the Drop ship was in one piece and most of the occupants alive. He hoped that was true for his sister and his Princess.

He had heard the video message from Jaha, though no one knew that Jaha lay bleeding in the Ark hallway…dying. He hadn't had any other choice, Jaha for the two most important people in his world. He wouldn't lose them all over again so it was the simplest thing to do, his finger clutching the trigger never felt more heavier or lighter at the same time.

Shumway had managed to get him on just in time. So here he was lights flickering around them, some individuals dumb enough to unfastened themselves from their seats lay either in pain or dead. They weren't of his concern though.

He made his way down to level one, the only access point to the outside world and the place where he knew he could find both his sister and Clarke.

Pushing through hordes of kids he made his way to the front, gun hidden firmly at his side.

"Okay back away people, lets try get this thing open…" he'd shouted, and then suddenly he'd heard her voice amongst the throng of grunts. He knew then, he'd make the choice of pulling that trigger a thousand times or more because of the pure joy it brought him to hear her again.

"You can't open those doors!" she'd shouted as she made her way through the group of people huddled in front of the door.

"We don't know if the air is tox.." she hadn't managed to finish her sentence, he noticed the shock evident on her face as her brows arched up and her words died at the sight of him.

"Bossy as ever aren't we Princess…" he had said a little to loudly but before they could have the reunion that he had wanted, another familiar voice sliced through his observations of Clarke.

"Bellamy…" Octavia's-he could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"It's been awhile, you've changed so much in a few weeks…"Bellamy's voice softened before he was bringing her to him and hugging her tight.

"I've missed you to," she replied, hugging him even tighter.

He couldn't believe he had both his girls with him, they were safe, and then it occurred to him that this may not look like it seemed to Clarke. He looked up to see her eyes filled with betrayal more so then the day he was made to take her father away and instead of her asking the question she knew she wanted to her response was only "You cant open those doors, we don't know what toxins you could be inflicting on us."

He didn't get a chance to respond before Octavia sprung to defensive mode "Hey can you give me and my brother a little bit of time! I haven't seen him in months!"

"Brother?" slipped softly passed Clarkes lips.

"Yes brother…"was Octavia's snarky response before she turned back to Bellamy, "What the hell are you wearing Bell… a guards uniform?"

"I borrowed it to get onto the drop ship," he said looking at her, but through the edges of his peripheral vision he could see Clarkes expression changing again with all the information she didn't know. He just hoped she would give him the chance to tell her.

He'd also heard the cat calls of names his sister had garnered the main one being "the girl who lived under the floorboards…" and constant other whisperings around them.

"Hey," lifting up his baby sister's chin to look at her, "How about we give them something else to talk about like 'First person on earth in 90 years'."

Just before he went to pull the lever to the doors, he heard Clarkes finally plea, "We'll die on here anyway Princess…" and then he'd pulled the lever and he couldn't help but remember the moment he'd told his mom about Clarke.

_They had been up late, Octavia locked below the floorboards fast asleep, when his mother surprised him with how well she knew him and how much attention she truly did pay to her children amongst all the obsticles she faced to give them as good a life as she could muster. _

"_So.. who is she?" Aurora Blake asked as she stitched away at Bellamy's uniform. _

"_Huh…" he'd asked unsure of where this conversation was coming from and where it was going to. _

"_Bellamy Blake, I am your mother and I do notice things. I notie the step in your walk when you've been out on a late night petrol and I catch the way you smile every now and then when you're doing nothing at all," she moved closer to him "and I can see that you're in love."_

_He'd sat there a little dumb founded by his mothers intuitive observations, he'd underestimated his ability to hide his emotions to much "Her names Clarke…"_

"_I knew it!" she'd sprung up a little in excitement, an excitement he hadn't seen within his mothers eyes in ages "Tell me more."_

"_She's beautiful, golden hair like Star dust, eyes as blue as the ocean… " he'd gone on for an hour talking about everything that Clarke was and embodied her stubborn streak that he loved so much and the fragility she held as well the best combination of a person that he could ever fathom. _

"_So why haven't I met her yet?" the same question he had dodged a thousand times with Clarke. _

"_Mom, I cant risk her finding out about Octavia. I love her but I couldn't do that to you and O, and I couldn't ask Clarke to be in that position either." _

_His mother sat quietly for a few moments before gripping his hand gently "I entrusted you to keep your sister safe without thinking about your own happiness…"_

"_I am happy, I love O with all my heart…don't.."_

"_shush Bellamy, I know you love your sister. I will never doubt that, but I never thought about your future… your future happiness with a girl, I cant let you sacrifice your own happiness…" she paused thinking long and hard he saw, before she replied sternly the voice he had been accustomed to knowing you shouldn't test his mother "I want to meet her."_

"_But.."_

"_No but's Bell, I want to meet the woman that makes my son so happy." She touched his cheek tenderly "and the rest we can deal with later, lets take a day at a time."_

_-100-100-100-100-100-100-100-_

_AN: SORRY for the HUGEST DELAY. Started a new job and stuff… not sure when I can get the next one out trying to write it as I type this on the 13__th__ march 2015. _

_Season finale was so bleh… in that so many hardcore decisions were made by Clarke. She has had a crazy season of transformation and not into a person she likes completely. Her decision at the end broke my heart. The moment between her and Bell was awesome I just hope that season 3 has him realizing he needs to be there for her more then for their people and Octavia. Well I dunno. Lets see. _

_Thanks for all the new Follows/favs/reviews means a great deal. _

_Mel. _

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

**AN: There is a time jump from when they opened the door. But its part of the plan. I like going back to Flashbacks nad this will help jump through time a bit so i can actually finish the story. =) PS: Sorry no beta, please bare with the errors. **

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare**

**Bellamy**

"Clarke!" his voice had managed to stop her right in her tracks, Wells standing protectively beside her and Spacewalker not far behind.

"What!?" her voice yelled back, hands placed firmly on her hips he stalked over towards her standing directly in front of her a mere foot apart , "What do you want Bell?" the hint of annoyance at the end of her words.

"You are not going out there again," he says soft enough but with an edge of authority. Quickly pulling her with him to the side as to get a bit more privacy, he wasn't particularly fond of Wells before but he annoyed Bellamy even more now and lets not get started on Finn Collins.

"I am and I will…" her stubborn streak coming through nice and thick.

"No, you're not…"

"yes I am…"

"Clarke…"

"Bellamy?"

He started pulling her with him back towards the dropship. Finn and Wells now taking it upon themselves to step in as protectors of _his _Princess.

"Lay off boys!" he spoke turning in annoyance, what right did they have to think they could even be worthy of Clarke, hell he still questioned his own worth, but everything was different now.

"It's okay guys," she knew she needed to go with Bell before he did something stupid, reluctantly she followed him, the drop ship clearing out as soon as Bells voice boomed out requesting privacy.

"You're not putting yourself at risk again!"

"I was never in danger Bell!"

"I don't care, I could have lost Octavia" he had to take a breath to calm himself as he thought about their excursion a few days prior, Octavia being attacked by a strange snake light creature and then Jasper being speared by some unknown assailant. "I cant lose you both…"

She was about to protest that he'd never lose Octavia, but his hand had slowly crept up and was laying softly at the small bulge that protruded from her hips.

"Oh…" she breathed out, suddenly gone was the air of annoyance and defiance and replacing it was a common understanding of her fragility.

"Bell, we need to find Jasper, he's out there alive for who knows how long still…. But he never hesitated to save Octavia," she answered her own hand now resting on his and her eyes met orbs of brown.

"What makes his life less important than mine?" she asked softly.

He knew she made a good point, but he was different now, as much as she was, watching his mother be floated and his sister detained effected him, he was never going to lose any person he cared about again, his heart couldn't afford it, "I know I might be selfish Princess, but your life! This life we created," he caressed her belly through the layer of clothing "Will come before anything or anyone everyday of the week until I die."

She flinched at the statement, a world without Bellamy wasn't worth living in, they may still be at odds but her heart still wanted him and her soul was forever tied to his "Please don't say things like that Bell…"

He could see herself fighting within her own head "I need to do this Bellamy, I cant do nothing. It could have easily been me…"

He flinched similarly to her at the thought, "But you weren't…so…"

"Bellamy why are you so scared?"

"I'm not scared Princess!" he wanted to tell her the million reasons why he was scared, he'd just gotten her back in some small way, he'd learnt there was something bigger then both of them now, their child that would need protecting. He'd finally seen his sister the happiest she had ever been and he wasn't about to lose any of that, he had so little on the Ark…"I just don't like it when people go against my orders. I'm in charge."

Gone was the look of the need to understand Bellamy's actions, he'd pissed her off and he knew it, the way her eyebrows arched up and her tongue glazed across her lip as she prepared to annihilate him with her conviction and words. He held firm in place as she yanked her body away.

"Who made you the leader of us!" she paced back and forth now, he couldn't help the smirk that threatened the corners of his lips "You think just because everyone else out there is afraid of you and bows down to you that I will! I know you Bellamy Blake! I wont be controlled!"

The fact that she saw it as him controlling her, hurt a little but he played that card "I'm protecting you!"

He didn't have enough time to grab her as she exited the dropship, so he went following after her.

"You cant go Clarke!"

"Watch me, and if you don't like it then you'll just have to come with me…" she responded still stalking forward, "Unless you're afraid…"

She'd said it loud enough for almost everyone to hear and he saw the challenge she'd placed before him.

"Fine, then I will go with you." She'd turned quirked an eyebrow up at him and the grin that said she had won, how badly he wanted to kiss those lips.

"Murphy back some gear we're going!"

He was standing right behind her now were she stood and whispered softly "If you wont let me protect you here then I am going to protect you out there. Consider me your personal bodyguard."

He couldn't help thinking he'd had this exact conversation with Octavia a few days ago.

"_What the hell happened out there?!" he yelled, as he watched his sister being carried in by one of the punks that went with Clarke to find some safe haven filled with supplies. _

"_Something attacked Octavia by the river" Clarke responded, a little out of breath, he noticed and would soon talk to her about that when they had a moment alone for once. _

"_How bad is it?" he knelt beside O who seemed to shy away from him, "O how bad is it?"_

"_It's fine Bell, it's just a flesh wound…" she responded lifting the piece of clothing that had been used as a bandage. _

_He wasn't satisfied with her response, he needed more details "Clarke?"_

_He'd managed to lift his eyes for just a millisecond to gage Clarke's reaction. _

"_Your sister will be fine Bellamy, it could have been a lot worse if it weren't for Jasper…" _

_He looked over to see the scrawny boy with goggles atop his head smiling hesitantly and a little to close for his liking to his sister but still he did save his daughter by what Clarke said a little more gruffly "Thank you." _

"_See everything fine Bell, so chill a bit." Octavia responded, it hurt a little, who would have thought a few months in the Skybox… he couldn't blame her but she shouldn't blame him for caring for her. _

"_Take her to the drop ship." He'd ordered one of his lackeys and as he turned around he found Clarke staring at his wrist. _

"_What have you done."_

"_I'm not going to be controlled by the Ark anymore Princess," he didn't know why he felt like he betrayed her but he did, he ccant afford for the Ark to come down. _

"_Taking off that wristband makes them think we're dying Bellamy! They wont come down if they think we're dying off…" she looked panicked, unusually so he thought. _

"_Princess they locked you up in Isolation" he started laying the facts out for her to see he wasn't the enemy "They floated your father for wanting to tell the truth!"_

"_And you arrested him!"_

Ouch that hurt.

"_You know I had no choice…" _

_She backed off a little at the vulnerability in his voice "I know, but I still cant help being angry…Bellamy we need the Ark to come down here… I need them to come down here."_

"_Its to late," he moved away from her making his way to where he had sent his sister off to be protected "I need to protect my family."_

_-100-100-100-100-100-100-100-_

**AN: Hi Thank you to those few people who reviewed. Really great to get back into the writing mode. **

**Hugest thank you to Suzy87, you really made my day yesterday when i read your review. It was beyond the sweetest thing and really kept me going yesterday. I am even on Chapter 6 today. I loved the bell and his mom scene as well and hope to write some more touching moments in flashbacks. **

**BiffyClyro sorry it took me so long to update but thank you for sticking the wait out. =)**

**Kalarella i know exactly how you feel with the finale. I watched it another 4 times and its just so well written and produced, the fact that it makes us cringe and shout and get frustrated is the producers and creators doing an amazing job of investing in their fans. Well tahts what i think. **

**CoraElizabeth glad you liked it. Hope this chapter was satisfying. **

**Thank you again to all the new follows and favs. =)**

**Mel**

**Chapter 6: Secrets**

_-100-100-100-100-100-100-100-100-100-100-_


	6. Chapter 6 Dizzy spells

**Chapter 6: **

**Clarke**

They had been hiking through the forest for hours now, Finns ability to track coming into question a few times from both Bellamy and Murphy.

Their only purpose to hover around Clarke as each boy, yes boy, was flanking her left and right side. Bellamy more closely then Murphy, whom she didn't like and it looked like the feeling was mutual.

"You know I can walk fine by myself," she stated to Bellamy quiet triumphantly, "so no need for all the hovering…"

"Princess, you wanted it your way that involves me coming with you and as I said before I'm your personal bodyguard," she smiled, and he felt triumphant with that response.

Her own comeback was halted as Finn called out to her, "Hey Princess! Think we found something…"

Oh she wished he had not used that nickname, it sounded so much better coming from Bell. But no one knew about their past, obviously others had inklings but brushed it off as nothing else then Bellamy being all mucho.

"Princess?" Bellamy asked aloud as a question, a little put back at the fact that probably like Clarke, the nickname he had given her was reserved for her and him alone. No matter their relationship status.

Clarke avoided seeing Bellmays expression and rushed ahead to take a look at what Finn had found.

"It looks like he is being dragged," Finn motioned with his hands as the inspected the ground where drops and smears of blood lay mixed with the dirt from the ground "See how these leaves all around are undisturbed apart from these which have been flattened and pulled almost to one side…"

"Spacewalker, great lesson but how can you even be sure that this is from Jasper and his attacker?" Bells voice chimed in above her, his body towering over her and Finn looking utterly unimpressed.

"I'm sure… " Finn stood, hand outstretched to Clarke, "Here…"

Yet again Clarke felt the very familiar pair of brown orbs burning a hole through the back of her head.

"Thanks but I've got it…"she eased herself up slowly, Bellamy a hair away incase she needed his help and Finn not to far behind him.

Murphy's law, no pun intended, she staggered a bit, feeling a little light headed. Not eating anything substantial for a few days would do that to you, she thought.

Finn's voice along with Bell's echoed through her ears.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked worry in his eyes, she chose to ignore it and turned to Bellamy.

"Hey, do you need to take a break?" Bellamys lips were right there asking as gently as she knew he could be, "I can tell them to take a break."

"No it's okay," she half smiled, internally this is everything she had dreamed about since finding out about the baby, having Bellamy with her and caring for her and yet since the day he'd found out she still couldn't be with him as she had hoped and dreamed about.

_Clarke had followed him out of camp, just a few yards away, she needed to make sure he was okay, for some insane reason – she loved the boy. It was initially to make sure that he wasn't going to do something stupid and go out on his own killing some other worldly creature - because of the protectiveness he had towards those he cared about , a protectiveness she had only seen him display with herself. _

_He stopped suddenly and called out to her "Princess I noticed you following me awhile ago…" he turned in her direction, where she had assumed she was well hidden, alas not so "I'm not about to go do something stupid as you may think…"_

"_Well I never know with you Blake, you surprise people all the time with your actions…" unfair jab at the whole debacle that went down with her father in their pod. _

"_You know…" he hesitated before she could see him battle within himself "You know I couldn't have done anything." _

"_You could have tried," Clarke answered softly her face turned away from him as if something had caught her eye just for a second. _

"_Try what Clarke?" annoyance seeped through every letter of her name as he had said it "Make a scene where our only result would have been not only your father but the two of us placed in the Box…there is nothing I can say that will change anything. There's nothing I can do."_

_She wanted to yell and scream at him all the things she had played out in her head and in her cell so many times when she had imagined this moment, them finally talking about the moment her dad was taken away and floated. She couldn't though. She heard the pitch in his voice as it slowly faded to one of sadness and regret gone was the triumphant and cocky rebel. _

_He had sounded destroyed with his last few words. Tears slowly crept down her face. She couldn't blame him as much as she had wanted to since that day._

"_Shumway knew things about my mom, he'd threatened me with it a few times. Clarke if its worth anything to you at all now, I have never felt as defeated as I had that day." He edged closer to her, the pad of his thumb sweeping gently across her cheek where tear tracks had been left behind. "I'm sorry my fear caused you to get hurt. It was never my intention."_

_Her body had somehow instinctively eased into his, as it had always done since they had first met. The natural pull they had towards each other was still there, but her mind was stubborn and she still felt as though she couldn't betray the memory of her father or her decision to find fault in what had gone down. _

"_I … I just cant right n…" she started to walk away but staggered before dropping to her knees. _

"_Princess…" Clarke heard him call slightly panicked._

_She shook her head, her vision was still a bit hazy, a spike in her blood pressure no doubt. _

"_Clarke do you need me to get someone…something…" he knelt beside her worry etched within every crease in his face, especially around his eyes, she'd spent so much time looking at him she hadn't responded to any of his requests, before she finally passed out completely. _

_She awoke to find herself nestled against a tree and her brain kicked in her hand flew to the curve of her stomach, more pronounced now as her hand flattened out the bulky shirt._

"_We're okay," she said aloud, forgetting the figure that kneeled inches away._

_Whose face had contorted from one of worry to confusion. _

"_Princess?" _

_She heard his voice, and stilled the movement of her hand. She would have had to have told him sooner then later, though she had leaned on later, as late as possible until she had figured their survival on earth out possibly. Maybe she could get away with telling another lie, but who was she kidding, Bellamy was smarter then he let on to others and by the hurt that shone through the glints of anger in his eyes she knew he had already figured it out. _

"_Bell, I wanted to tell you. I really did, but then everything with my dad happened and I just never found the right time and when I finally planned on it. I was sent to the skybox…"_

"_How long had you known before your dad was arrested?" he asked, he stood and stared down at her. _

"_two weeks…"_

_It was more hurt now then anything that stole Clarkes breath away as she watched Bellamy bend down right before her, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I wanted to, but I thought rather take a test first before turning your world upside down and it turned out positive. I had a mini heart attack, especially because I have been on a contraceptive for years… the fact that as well we aren't permitted to have children without the councils permission…" she rambled on, and the clear and decisive Clarke she noticed flew out the window, in her place the frightened teenager sat "Then everything happened with my dad and I got locked up in the box, I couldn't tell you then… and I had it in my head I was going to be floated anyway."_

_She watched him take it all in as the last word came together, before he finally spoke again. _

"_And now Clarke, down here were you ever going to tell me?"_

"_I wanted to…"she's wringing her hands together, "I just didn't know how to yet."_

_With her response he seems to have found resolve before moving forward his hand outstretched towards her abdomen, she watches him hesitate before he looks up at her for approval, and she gives it. His palm lays flat against the expanse of her abdomen, the very evident swell of their baby. _

"_What's done is done," he says his face glued to where his hand is "We've done things we regret, but no point in dwelling on it. I know now and I will do everything and anything for you –" Bellamys eyes glance up to meet Clarkes "for both of you." _

_Under the stars that evening they both agreed to keep the baby a secret until they had more control of the camp. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Dinner is Served**

The search for Jasper didn't take much longer, as they heard him scream oout in pain. Clarke leading the group through the thick expanse of trees and shrubbery, and there he was strung up in the middle of an open clearing.

"Oh my god, Jasper."

"Clarke Wait!" She heard Finn call out, but it was far to late as she felt the ground beneath her give way.

Everything went by in slow motion as her eyes made contact with the spikes below which were about to send her to her death, but before that could happen she felt the crowbar grip of her all to familiar hands wrap around her wrist and her body jerked to a stop.

She watched the panic in his eyes, she knew he could see it in hers as well,

As she wait for those few seconds that it took for the gang of boys to help lift her she knew she needed to make things right with Bellamy somehow.

"Help her up.." the chants echoed as she felt herself being edged over the side of her almost grave.

Finn was the first to bring her feet, as she watched Bellamy struggle to sit up himself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, her eyes moving from Bellamy to Finn before darting around again to Jasper, "But we need to get him down from there."

I will cut him down from there…" Finn answered.

Wells following his lead with agreement, before being stopped by Finn whose unsteady trust with Bellamy made him request Murphy's assistance so that Wells could watch out for Clarke.

"He has a poultice, "everyone stopped quickly to eye what Clarke had just mentioned.

"Why would they leave him strung up to die and yet heal him?"

Bellamy finally found his voice as he spoke up "Because he's the bait."

"Get him down quick…we need to get out of here." Clarke called out to Finn and Murphy.

As every ones attention had been drawn to the boys task at hand. Bellamy had found his opportunity to express his worry to Clarke. While Wells was occupied Clarke felt the soft whisper of fingertips against the back of her hand. She looked to her side and found Bellamy staring straight at her again, his plea clear, "Are you okay?"

She gave him a gentle nod and found her own fingers brushing ever so lightly against his in return. Her other hand she had only now noticed was placed idly upon her ever expanding belly.

"Did you hear something…" her attention averted as the brushing of leaves and snapping of branches echoed across the opening, soon they were bombarded by a creature they knew would kill them in seconds.

Shots rang out in the air as Bellamy had struggled to find the gun –placed within the waistband of his pants and push a stunned Clarke behind him for protection. There stood Wells gun in hand and beast a few feet shy of them. Dead.

**Meanwhile at Camp:**

Octavia was at he wits end, she'd witnessed something she sure as hell wasn't suppose to have. The Princess and her brother having, a very heated an emotional moment the day after they had arrived a moment which had her head asking all sorts of questions.

_She has watched Bellamy ease away like a shadow in the night out of the camps boundaries, she knew Bellamy preferred some alone time but she had her interest peaked when she saw Clarke leave the camp and making a beeline for Bellamy's path. Face clearly agitated and yet slightly worried as well. _

_This would be indeed interesting. After all it seemed as though Bellamy and Clarke hated each other so why would Princess be following the oldest Blake into the forest. _

_She had waited a few moments before following and then picked up her pace when she heard the distinct sound of two people arguing. _

_She heard Bellamy's voice crack with emotion, before she finally could see him from behind her hiding spot a few feet away. _

"_**I'm sorry my fear caused you to get hurt. It was never my intention."**_

_She watched as Clarke's body seemed to relax into his, far more intimate then they let on to anyone else in the camp and to herself as well. _

"_**I … I just cant right n…"**_

_Clarke started to walk away but staggered before dropping to her knees. _

_With just enough lighting from the moon and the stars above, Octavia saw the worry within Bellamys eyes as Clarke stumbled. _

"_**Princess…" **_

_Clarke seemed to be struggling… What was wrong with her? Octavia felt as if she should maybe step out from behind her hiding spot, but thought better against it. _

"_**Clarke do you need me to get someone…something…"**__ Bellamy knelt beside her worry etched even deeper within every crease of his face. _

_Then she saw Clarkes body go limp within her brothers arms. _

"_Clarke…Princess…" he called out, shaking her ever so slightly, "Baby… you need to wake up." _

_Octavia stood shocked, her excursion out to the woods seemed to have yielded more information then she had anticipated. Sure they seemed to have known each other, but she had never thought that it would be this tree topping. _

_Octavia decided to stay hidden yet again as he watched her brother place Clarke against a tree. He had paced back and forth almost a hundred times she felt worryingly biting at his thumb, which felt like hours. He'd brushed aside stray locks of hair from Clarkes face, his hand every now and than lingering a little longer. Finally Clarke woke with a start. _

_Octavia noticed Clarkes hand flew to her stomach but thought little of it because she must have been feeling sick._

"_**We're okay**__," Clarke had said aloud. Clarkes hand rubbed consecutive circles across her stomach as finally her attention was grabbed by Bellamy uttering her pet name. _

_Octavia waited and watched as soon, everything came together for her with the discovery that her brother was about to become a father. She couldn't take intruding on the moment anymore then she had already. Yes what was the difference but they seemed like they still had a lot of talking to do. _

They'd been gone for hours now, in search of Jasper, and as much as she hoped he was okay and that they found him she really needed to talk to Clarke and Bellamy, or maybe Bell first because she had a few words reserved for him and his secrets. Clarke seemed like a reasonably smart girl, so how her idiot of a brother had won her over was beyond her.

A noise jostled from the outskirts of camp, and everyone seemed to have tensed before long out emerged the rescue party Finn and Wells holding onto a passed out Jasper, an alive passed out Jasper. Clarke calling orders from behind them to get him into the drop ship. As bossy as the blonde princess seemed she bared all the traits of one of the great leaders in the books Bellamy and her mother had read her.

"We brought food!" Bellamys voice rang out, grabbing her attention to the back of the rescue party and Murphy and Bellamy released a tarp only for the dead body of a huge animal fall flat at the feet of the camp fire.

Cheers rang out for the boys. Bellamy's chest a little puffed out, as people congratulated them and girls fawned all over him.

The fact that he seemed to be enjoying the affections of these girls, irked Octavia into action. She would have her word with him. It wouldn't wait any longer…

"Bell!" she gripped his arm, having pushed through the mass of girls and dragged him along with her along the same path he and Clarke took the nights before.

"O! Slow down! We cant be out here!"

"Yes we can, after all you've done it before and what I am about to say to you. Has nothing to do with the rest of camp."

A few ore feet of silent walking and Octavia turned on Bellamy in a whirl.

"You and Clarke! " she watched as his face pailed before he tried to right himself to look unphased.

"Me and Clarke … me and Clarke what O?"

"You're having a baby! "

_**xxxBCxxx**_

_**I will be honest this has been a hard chapter to get passed I have been fiddling with it for months. Anything I wrote seemed wrong or mostly at times my head wants to skip ahead a few chapters down the line. So finding the fill that I though I had starts disappearing. So I am hoping this will help. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Any suggestions as well to what you would like to see in the next chapter would be great as well. **_

_**Mel **_

_**xxxBCxxx**_


	8. Chapter 8: We are Family

**Chapter 8: We are Family**

_A few ore feet of silent walking and Octavia turned on Bellamy in a whirl. _

"_You and Clarke! " she watched as his face paled before he tried to right himself to look unphased. _

"_Me and Clarke … me and Clarke what O?" _

"_You're having a baby! "_

He stood frozen, that was indeed not what he was expecting to hear from the lips of his little sister. How had she found out…

"How could you not have told me you knew the Princess or more importantly that you knew her so intimately…" were the next few words that came out of Octavias mouth.

She walked right up to him after a few more moments of silence fed up with the lack of response coming from her brother. Slapping him swiftly across the face.

Bellamy had jumped back, startled out of his trance of watching his sister speak and stand before him looking a little irate.

"Okay, my questions first and then I will answer all of yours," he responded his hand messaging the cheek which his sister had graciously left a mark undoubtedly.

"Fine…" she crossed her arms before settling back against a tree her eyes glued to his.

"How do you know about Clarke and …" he hadn't actually even used the word out loud, baby… it sounded so surreal.

"and your baby…" Octavia piped up. Bellamy eyed her a little annoyed that she was butting in yet grateful that she had helped him fill in the blank spaces.

"yes…"

"I followed Clarke out here the other night. Not knowing that she was following you. I saw everything …" she leaned forward from the tree slightly "I heard everything…"

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No big brother…" her arms fell from their crossed position and stood. "My turn now , obviously you've known the Princess a lot longer then you let on since also there's a baby that's about to be born."

"Yes, I knew Clarke on the Ark, " Bellamy was hoping that would be enough of an answer but he got the all to familiar Blake woman eyebrow lift his mother had passed down to his little sister "We were together…"

"Obviously!" O chimed in "Why the big secret relationship?"

"I was a guard and well… Clarke she was a …well you know her parents were pretty high up and all that…I stumbled upon her one day she was sneaky around a restricted zone and well the rest is history…" Bellamy didn't realize how hard it would be to actually be telling someone about Clarke and himself, it's something he never saw happening even before Clarke was sent to the skybox.

"Do you love her?"

"Completely!" Bell replied without hesitation. He loved her more then he thought ever possible and even more now knowing that she was going to be the mother of his child. A small smile graced his lips unconsciously. Before it was promptly slapped off again by the sting of his sisters right hand "What the hell O!"

"Then stop prancing around all big shot with the ladies! Why aren't you with Clarke now?"

"I wasn't!" he tried to defend himself taking a few steps back for good measure " things happened on the Ark before she was sent to isolation and I've done things now that if she knew would change her whole idea of me…"

"Well, her opinion of you doesn't seem so great anyway by the looks of it, though she does falter every now and then, I may have not been around people a lot but I have eyes… what did you do Bell?"

"I did what I had to do to keep you safe…" he looked away from his sister afraid she would see the guilt "I needed to keep you both safe."

Octavia could push a situation to the threshold but she also knew when enough was enough… she chose to leave it for another day. Grasping his hand she started pulling him back towards the direction they came from earlier…back to the dropship.

"Well first things first… lets get some proper introductions out of the way shall we…"

BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC

The Dropship

Jaspers moans echoed throughout the dropship, as Clarke descended the stairs in search of water. Clarke was greeted by the orange and yellow flickering of the camp fire and the sudden cry out by a girl.

She followed the voice to a young girl… Charlotte if she remembered correctly, crying out in her sleep.

Clarke had gone to touch her and suddenly the girl shot up, panic and fear dripping off of her.

"hey hey, you're okay…Charlotte right?"

"Yer…" the girl responded wiping at her tear streaked cheeks.

"Bad dream?"

"I dreamt about my parents being floated…they were floated and I see it in my dreams and I cant stop seeing it…" Charlotte responded unsure of when to meet Clarkes eyes as more tears soon followed.

Clarke knew the feeling all to well, she still can see her father in slow-motion being floated before her own eyes and at 17 it was hard to think this poor girl had to experience that at her young age.

"I know the feeling, my father was floated."

Charlotte told her about how she had gotten sent to the skybox. Clarke thought for a moment catching the bright beacon of the Ark shining through the night sky.

"You see that bright star up there, " Clarke pointed out to Charlotte " That's the Ark orbiting above us. I think whatever happened up there, you know, the pain…maybe we can move passed that now. Maybe being on the ground is our second chance."

"Do you really believe that?" Charlotte asked hopeful.

"I'm trying to," Clarke let her hand fall to the swell of her bump. Charlotte laying her head on her shoulder and slowly being lulled to sleep by comfort of having someone near.

It had probably been a half an hour when Clarke felt the nudge of her arm, a not so gentle nudge. She's somehow fallen asleep with Charlotte. She looked to her right to see that the young girl had rolled over to her previous sleeping position.

Her arm was nudged again a little more impatiently.

"What the …Octavia…Bellamy…" the two Blake siblings were hovering over her, the youngest Blake looking far to smug and Bellamy more scared.

"What has happened whose hurt?" She jumped up ready to mend the poor soul.

"Chill Princess." Octavia spoke up, she looked over her shoulder before looking back at Clarke, "The three of us need to talk."

"I don't think…"

"Clarke, she knows…" was all Bellamy needed to say in order for Clarke to come willingly.

When they were finally a distance away from the camps prying ears. Clarke turned to Bellamy accusingly "I thought we agreed to not tell anyone just yet?"

"We did! Bu.." Bellamy began to say before being cut off by the fireball that was one Clarke Griffin.

"Then how does she know Bell, cause I obviously didn't tell."

"Actually Blondie, you kinda did tell me…" Clarke spun around to look at a very, very arrogant Octavia Blake.

"What do you mean?"

"She followed you the other night when you came looking for me. She was ease dropping and saw and heard everything…" Bellamy responded stepping in-between his sister and …ah ex-girlfriend.

"You followed me!"

"You were breaking the rules Princess, wanted to know why since you're the one that made them, plus I couldn't help being curious.." Octavia smiled before switching into hyper mode "Anyway how I found out doesn't matter anymore, the great news is that you and Bellamy are having a baby!"

Bellamy could tell Clarke didn't know how to handle his sister at all especially now when his sister had gone from 0 to 60 and vise versa. He knew Clarke didn't know how to respond as she stood opened mouthed staring at his sister.

"Octavia wanted to be introduced to you more appropriately, I'm not even sure… she just wanted to speak to you."

"Well actually I wanted to speak to both of you…" Octavias sing song voice sang out.

"Huh?" the defunct couple asked in unison.

"Are you guys a couple or what?"

This left them both quiet for awhile before Clarke had the courage to answer thinking back to what she had told Charlotte such a short while ago "I'm not sure yet…"

Bellamy was quiet still as he registered what he had just heard as his sister continued on with her questions.

"Do you aim on raising my niece or nephew together? Cause if you are then you two should be sharing that big ol'tent of Bells. If I've learnt anything from living under a floor board is family is important and most of all its hard being a single parent or being the kid of a single parent…mostly it sucks."

"Okay O, lets take a step back here…" Bellamy stepped forward towards his sister, completely aware of how important these questions were but they were questions that he and Clarke needed to answer together alone and not with his 17 year old sister standing watching them with bated breath "I love you dearly but these are things that me and Clarke need to talk about ourselves in private."

"Oh I know," she responded before moving off making her way back to camp "Just thought I would speed things along a little bit."

BCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

_Flashback: The Ark 5 months before. _

"_I got you something." Clarke smiled as she skipped up to Bellamy within the confines of their secret hideaway, her hands behind her back concealing the present she had acquired for him "and you are going to love it."_

_Bellamy couldn't help the slight tinge of excitement take over him, he hadn't often been on the side of receiving gifts then he had in giving them, specifically to Octavia or his mother whilst growing up. He was the man of the house after all and even in his young age he was wise and caring. _

_He's leaned in close to receive the kiss she was offering him, perched over ever so cutely. _

"_Here!" Clarke promptly deposited the present within his hands. It hadn't been wrapped but that didn't matter to him at all as it was the sentiment of what lay within his hands. A book. The Iliad. A book he had told her his mother had read to him as a small boy. _

"_This is too much Princess…" he said through a choked voice. _

"_It's not enough, " she spoke softly her hand brushing over his that still held the book firmly "you deserve so much more…"_

_He placed the book down softly on the skeleton of the ship that incased them, his hands coming up to her face and neck, rubbing slow circles along the nape of her neck "I don't deserve you."_

"_Yes you do, we belong to each other Bell…" before she stood up ever so slightly to let their lips meet in a slow gently kiss. _

_Pulling away he quickly laid a tender kiss to her crown before pulling her in for a hug, "You'll find no disagreement from me, my princes." _

_The managed to settle amongst the few blankets they had nestled within their hideout. Clarke in her all to familiar and comfortable position between Bellamys' legs as her head lay rested against his chest listening to her favorite sounds as his heart beat to a rhythm she had grown accustomed to and to his voice that rang out as he read to her the book she had brought. _

_He sounded carefree as he read to her, as if his worries that she had noticed edged between his eyes had vanished for just that little bit of time and she glowed in the realization of the fact that she could give him that moment of peace. _

_His hand stroked her back ever so softly, before coming to a halt to close the book within his other hand. _

"_It's about time we should be going Princess…" he whispered, his fingertips feather light against her cheek, "It's almost time for you to get back – I don't want you getting caught on the next guard rotation." _

"_But I want to hear more…" she moaned nuzzling her face into his chest, her left hand languidly makming its way up his chest, before stopping at his heart she looked up in after one..two…three beats "I don't want to leave."_

"_I don't want to leave either, but there are things we still need to figure out and until then we sadly remain in the shadows. Playing out our own Romeo and Juliett storyline…" his own left hand was still ghosting circles along her lower back "Just we wont be dying in the end- well not for a very very long time." _

"_Nice save Bell." Clarke made a move to get up before Bellamy yanked her down yet again, his lips attacking hers roughly and full of his undying love for her. _

_It been a solid few minutes before either of them came up for air, Clarke a little more disheveled then himself "Princess I promise you we'll have our happy ever after. You're it for me. "_

"_You're it for me to…" _

_They had gone their separate, the book wedged under a few pipes for safe keeping, with an all to familiar dogs ear keeping their place until next time when bellamy could revel in the words that were painted along the pages and when Clarke could enjoy the way his voice punctuated each word with happiness. _

BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC

"We should probably talk about all those things Princess," Bell asked a few feet away from Clarke.

They had both stood stock still unmoving and with no answers to be had between them before finally Bellamy had decided to be the one to break the eery silence.

"I know Bell, I know…" she spoke softly turning to look at him and it's if only now he had noticed the dark rings under her eyes, she looked exhausted " We wil talk about it…just not tonight…"

"Tomorrow then?" he didn't want to pry too much, but the sooner they could figure out the answers the better cause all he wanted to do right now was wrap her up within his arms and keep her safe and care for her cause she definitely wasn't doing it for herself with worrying about everyone elses safety. And yes Bellamy Blakes stubborn attitude was coming out.

"Tomorrow Bell, I really just need to get to Jasper and then maybe grab some sleep…before all of this chaos starts tomorrow."

"I can take care of Jasper!"

"I…I…" Clarke felt a little dizzy and she worried that maybe the days events had taken more of a toll on her then she realized. "Okay, I would appreciate that Bell…"

"Good, take my tent…no one will see you" he could see she was about to protest before he continued "It'll be more condusive to sleep then the drop ship Princess," before he'd known it himself he was standing right in front of her and his hand lay flat against where their child grew "You need a good nights rest, you both do."

"Okay, just for tonight," before Clarke walked off ahead of Bell she took the moment to kiss his cheek "Thank you Bellamy…maybe being on the ground is our second chance…"

BCBCBCBCBCBCBC

**AN**

**Season 3 started with a bang of sorts. Dam Bellamy and attracting women. But hey its all good. That's what fanfiction is for, cant wait for episode 2. The production value of the show is beyond awesome and I'll continue coming back to watch it every week. **

**Sorry it took long again for an update. I am horrible at it, but this chapter has helped a lot in terms of pushing me forward in the story. I might stray a little off the course of what season 1 was cause that has been holding me back a little trying to keep everything sort of in the same timeline so it'll be way more AU. =) **

**See you soon. Hope you enjoyed, **

**Please review if you have the time.. **

**Mel**

**AN**


End file.
